


Le rose et le blanc

by malurette



Category: Chouette de classe
Genre: F/F, Gen, Okapi magazine, Two Shot, j'espère ne pas ruiner vos souvenirs d'enfance, the birds and the bees
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand le hasard d’un échange de cadeaux offre à Claude la possibilité de faire plaisir à quelqu’un d’autre qu’un camarade de classe... son amie la petite Jamila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le rose et le blanc

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le rose et le blanc  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Chouette de classe (vieille série de BD publiée dans _Okapi_ il y a plusieurs décennies de ça)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Claude et Jamila *  
>  **Genre :** amours d'enfants  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'un désormais illustre inconnu qui travaillait pour Okapi il y a quelques décennies. Je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais j'aimerais bien récupérer les vieux numéros que je lisais étant petite.
> 
> *** Notes :** Jamila était un personnage d'épisode pour un numéro de Noël, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait fait d'autres apparitions ensuite.  
>  **Avertissement ?** la BD de base date de fin années 60/début 70, ça se sent peut-être dans l'attitude des personnages.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 800

Claude se bat contre le grand papier d’emballage qu’elle a un peu déchiré en l’ouvrant, la première fois, pendant cet échange de cadeaux. Heureusement, elle n’est pas manchote et même si au début, elle se perd un peu dans les pans qui dépassent de partout et le jouet qui ne veut pas tenir à l’intérieur, elle comprend rapidement le truc. En deux temps trois mouvements tout est correctement plié. Un ou deux bouts de Scotch supplémentaires et le paquet-cadeau est à nouveau présentable.  
Elle préfère, quand même, qu’il y ait un emballage à défaire, plutôt que lui tendre directement l’objet. Le hasard a bien fait les choses, finalement...

Et c’est ainsi que le lendemain matin, malgré que ça soit les vacances, malgré la neige qui couvre les rues, elle est debout encore plus tôt que d’habitude, le cadeau fourré dans son cartable –et qui en dépasse, à battre le pavé en attendant…

« Salut Claude !  
\- Bonjour Jamila. Ça va ?  
\- Oui. T’es encore dehors aujourd’hui ? encore ta classe ? »

Claude hésite une seconde avant de répondre, franchement :

« Non. Je voulais te voir. Tiens, c’est pour toi, ajoute-t-elle en lui tendant le paquet qu’elle extirpe de son sac.  
\- C’est quoi ? un cadeau de Noël ? demande la fillette incrédule.  
\- Ben ouais.  
\- Mais, on fête pas Noël à la maison. Mes parents disent que ça veut rien dire et que c’est pas bien.  
\- Mais… si c’est moi qui te l’offre, et pas le Père Noël ? »

Jamila prend le paquet coloré, l’examine sérieusement, réfléchissant.

« Bon, d’accord. »

Elle hésite juste un instant :  
« Je peux vraiment le prendre ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Je peux l’ouvrir ?  
\- Vas-y. »

Le perron voisin a été soigneusement ratissé par les mômes lors de la précédente bataille de boules de neige, et pas un flocon n’est retombé depuis.  
Jamila s’assied sur une marche, le gros paquet sur les genoux. Elle arrache méthodiquement le papier que Claude avait si soigneusement plié. Laquelle attend sa réaction avec appréhension. Si elle venait à lui demander d'où venait la poupée, que dirait-elle ?

« Je vais l’appeler Rose, » fait Jamila d’une voix décidée, le temps de l’émerveillement passé.

Claude sursaute.  
« Pourquoi un nom pareil ? »

Jamila sourit :  
« J’ai entendu ta mère t’appeler comme ça, un jour. J’ai trouvé ça joli. »

Devant l’air presque choquée de son amie, elle reprend :  
« T’aimes pas ? dis, Claude, ça te plaît pas comme nom, "Rose" ?  
\- Ben… si, ça lui va bien, à ta poupée.  
\- Faut que tu le dises, sinon. Je vais pas lui donner un nom qui te plaît pas.  
\- C’est ta poupée, tu en fais ce que tu veux.  
\- Mais c’est toi qui me l’a donnée. »

Elle s’émerveille en disant ça. Elle se penche sur sa "Rose" et lui caresse les cheveux. Rose, un nom de fleur, un nom stupide, un nom qui sonne comme entouré de fanfreluches… "Claude" déteste qu’on le lui ait donné. Mais la poupée, avec ses cheveux bouclés, ses longs cils, sa robe à volants, le porte bien. Et sans même être (complètement) ridicule.

« Dis.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu veux bien être mon amoureux ? »

Une Claude incrédule se tourne vers Jamila, qui serre la poupée presque trop grande pour elle contre son cœur, souriante, exactement comme Claude se l’était imaginée quand le hasard lui avait attribué ce cadeau. Sauf que ces paroles, jamais elle ne les aurait rêvées.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- T’es toujours gentille avec moi. Tu me défends contre les garçons qui m’embêtent. Et puis, tu m’as donné Rose !  
\- Ben…  
\- Et puis, ajoute-t-elle en baissant les yeux, je t’aime.  
\- Euh, Jamila…  
\- Dis ? »  
Il en coûte à la fillette de le reconnaître, mais il le faut, quand même :  
« Je suis une fille, tu sais.  
\- Ben oui. Mais c’est pas grave. T’es mieux que tous les garçons. Alors, tu veux bien que je sois ton amoureuse ? »

Formulé dans l’autre sens, ça change tout. La fillette tourne vers elle un regard suppliant. Elle est tellement mignonne… quand elle la regarde, Claude se sent toute tiède à l’intérieur, même quand les rues sont toutes enneigées, comme aujourd’hui. Elle y pense et elle se dit qu’en fin de compte, ça fait longtemps qu’elle agit comme si effectivement, Jamila était sa petite fiancée secrète. Et pas comme une petite sœur, comme roucoulent les commères du quartier : qu’est-ce qu’elle ferait d’une petite sœur !

« D’accord. »

Jamila saute de joie et esquisse un pas de danse dans la neige, serrant sa poupée dans ses bras. Puis, avec un sourire éclatant, à sourire chaleureux à en faire fondre toute la neige de Noël, elle se penche vers Claude et pose un bisou sur sa joue, juste au coin des lèvres.


	2. Les guêpes et les chardons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pouponner..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les guêpes et les chardons  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Chouette de Classe  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Claude, Jamila  
>  **Genre :** _drama_  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** pas à moi, clairement pas à moi, et je ne retrouve même pas le nom de l'auteur légitime...
> 
>  **Avertissements :** toujours les années 60/70, pour l'éducation reçue par les fillettes.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et des brouettes

Depuis, chaque fois qu’elles se voient, Jamila dépose un bisou sur sa joue, là au coin des lèvres. Ou elle vient dans ses bras. Et Claude passe un bras protecteur autour d’elle. Presque possessif. Les commères sont ravies de voir la petite Rose s’occuper ainsi de sa petite amie, adopter la fillette comme une sœur. Qu’elles croient.

Quand elle les entend mémérer, Claude a toujours un mouvement de colère intérieur. Et juste après, dès qu’elles sont hors de vue, c’est elle qui embrasse Jamila. Sur le front. On ne sait jamais…

Jamila a parlé, une fois, des bisous d’amoureux, qui se font sur la bouche. Mais comme ni l’une ni l’autre ne sait dire si c’est bien ça qui amène les bébés, et si c’est le cas, si ça peut arriver entre elles… elles s’embrassent partout sur le visage, sauf sur la bouche.

Jamila a dit qu’elle voulait bien avoir des bébés avec Claude, mais plus tard. Pour l’instant, elle a sa poupée Rose à materner et ça lui suffit amplement.

Et elle a expliqué : sa cousine Ouarda, la tante s’est fâchée très fort contre elle pour une histoire de bébé. Elle n’a pas bien compris au début, puisque sa cousine n’est pas encore mariée. Mais pourtant, Ouarda allait bien avoir un bébé. Et alors Ouarda aussi s’est fâchée, criant qu’il n’y avait rien de mal puisque c’était son amoureux qui le lui avait donné, ce bébé, et qu’elle le voulait, et qu’ils voulaient se marier, en plus, donc que ça ne poserait pas de problème.

C’est ce que répète la fillette, avec ses mots à elle, de ce qu’elle comprend des histoires des grandes, en berçant sa poupée. Sa poupée Rose, la poupée que Claude lui a donnée…

Claude a la gorge nouée et elle serre Jamila dans ses bras. Quelque chose, au fond d’elle, lui dit qu’il doit bien y avoir autre chose que les baisers, quelque chose de plus grand, de plus grave. Seulement, elle sait qu’elle n’osera jamais demander quoi à sa mère.

Mais peut-être qu’un jour, elle l’apprendra à l’école. Peut-être que Monsieur Michel le leur dira. Pourvu qu’il leur dise vite, qu’elle sache et puisse le répéter à Jamila…


End file.
